campjupiterandcamphalfbloodguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Trojan War
Judgement of Paris The Trojan War was caused by Eris , Goddess of Chaos. Eventually when Peleus was married to Thetys, Zeus and Hera picked the visitors. They picked everyone. Everyone but Eris. Eris was devastated. To make them pay, she made a golden apple with the sentence "For the fairest" and then threw it on Olympus while the gods were distracted with the marriage.When they got back, Aphrodite, Athena and Hera fought about who was the fairest. Zeus got so frustrated about hearing their quarrels he got Hermes to get a farmer to judge them. Unfortunately, Hermes found Paris , Prince of Troy to judge Athena, Hera and Aphrodite. Hera offered rulership in Asia and Europe is she was picked. Athena promised Battle Strategies and Extreme intelligence if she was picked. Paris thought nothing good because they weren't at war and didn't need more land spaces. Aphrodite offered the most beautiful woman in Greece. 'Now that is supreme' Paris thought. He chose Aphrodite. While she was overjoyed, Hera and Athena swore total destruction of his life, then left him alone. Seduction of Helen Paris and his brother Hector went on a diplomatic mission to Sparta. They needed truce from Menelaus' kingdom because their city was wounded. While Hector was talking with Menelaus, Paris saw a very knockout beautiful woman, Helen. Behind Menelaus' back, they talked and fell in love with the help of Eros and Aphrodite. They got her aboard the ship when they were about to leave. Menelaus realized his wife was missing. He visited a soldier, and he said Helen was aboard the Trojan Ship. He went to Mycenae for his brother, Agamemnon's help into destroying Troy. He explained that only one man's help would do, The River Styx dipped hero, Achilles. But, Menelaus explained he would only listen to one king, Odysseus. His army went to find Odysseus. Instead they met an old man who sells wine sitting by and oak tree. When they asked for Odysseus, he replied "Odysseus?! You think I will show you to him?! That bastard drinks my wine and never pays! " When the army was about to leave, the man called back "I hope Mycenae's army isn't more intelligent than Ithaca's armies!" and that's where they realized it was Odysseus who they stumbled on. They bowed respectively and asked for the king's help. The War For ten years, the battle raged and billions of armies were knocked off of the battle. It was said they had 1,000 ships with 10 armies inside one ship and one army is made up of 100 men. At that time, there were only 500 ships left. Achilles, the River styx dipper hero, charged and killed a thousand of armies himself. They made enemies with Apollo, which he wasn't happy about. Since he was the god of medicines, every wounded army of Ithaca, Mycanae and Sparta all died because the medicine they used either failed or is included with poison. But when Achilles met a girl named Briseis, he was in love with the girl. He seduced her until he gave Troy 12 months without war, because of Briseis. But Patroclus got tired of not fighting. He disguised himself as Achilles and fought Hector and died because he wasn't a good swordsman. Hector took his armor as a 'War Prize' then headed back to the palace. After Achilles found out Hector had killed his cousin, he was so angry he suited up and headed to the kingdom. Every 15 seconds he would yell "Hector" so loud the whole city heard. Achilles, mad with grief, vows vengeance on Hector, despite the prophecy that if Achilles killed Hector, it would insure his own death. Thetis, Achilles's mother, agreed to ask Hephaestus to make him new armor since Hector still had his as a prize. When Achilles returns to the battle, he easily slaughters every Trojan warrior he finds until the Trojan army starts to retreat from the fury of Achilles. Apollo interferes once again, disguising himself as a Trojan and leads Achilles away, giving the real Trojans time to get back into their city walls. When Apollo reveals himself, the only Trojan left out is Hector who stayed to face Achilles's wrath. Achilles threw his spear to Hector, who managed to dodge. Athena returned the spear to Achilles's hand. Hector turns the attack but his spear is blocked by Achilles's shield. Realizing he was going to die, Hector decided he would go down fighting. He drew his sword, asking that the victor return the other's body to their family for a respectful funeral. Achilles refuses and attacks. They fought but Hector wore Achilles's old armor and Achilles knew the weakness of it. He stabbed Hector in the neck and, with his dying breath, Hector asks once again if Achilles's would return his body to his family. Achilles refuses and Hector promises Achilles will pay for it. Achilles then begins to disrespect Hector's corpse, tying it to his chariot and dragging it around the city of Troy. For 12 days, Achilles mistreats Hector's body, much to the dismay of the Gods. It is only by Apollo and Aphrodite's efforts that preserved Hector's body from harm. Finally, accompanied by Hermes, Priam, King of Troy, begs Achilles to return his son's body to him. Moved to tears, Achilles's relents and Hector is returned to Troy. Later into the war, Paris gives Aeneas the sword of Troy and he says "take, if it stills on a trojan hands Troy will last" then he shoots a poisoned arrow, guided by Apollo, at Achilles, striking him in the heel which lead to his death. Soon after, Paris is mortally wounded by Philoctetes. Either Helen or Paris himself goes to Paris's first lover, a mountain nymph called Oenone, to beg her for a cure to the poison that was killing Paris. Oenone refused, still heartbroken that Paris had left her. When she heard news of Paris's death, made with grief, Oenone threw herself into Paris's funeral pyre. Helen is forced to marry another Trojan prince, Deiphobus, until he too was murdered by Helen's first husband, Menelaus The End of the WarEdit ResultEdit After the deaths of many heroes, including the Achaeans Achilles and Ajax, and the Trojans Hector and Paris, the city fell to the ruse of the Trojan Horse. Laocoön tried to warn the Trojans meeting with the Greeks at the shore, but he and his sons were devoured by sea serpents (various sources said that the sea serpents were sent by either Apollo, Athena, or Poseidon). The Achaeans slaughtered the Trojans (except for some of the women and children whom they kept or sold as slaves) and desecrated the temples, thus earning the gods' wrath for each one. This was known as the Returns from Troy: *Nestor (who had had the best conduct in Troy and did not take part in the looting) was the only hero who had a good, fast and safe return. *Ajax the Lesser (who had endured more than the others the wrath of the Gods) never returned. His ship was wrecked by a storm sent by Athena, who borrowed one of Zeus' thunderbolts and tore it to pieces. The crew managed to land in a rock, but Poseidon struck it, and Ajax fell in the sea and drowned. He was buried by Thetis in Myconos or Delos. *Teucer (son of Telamon and half-brother of Ajax) stood trial by his father for his half-brother's death. He was disowned and wasn't allowed to land. He was at sea near Phreattys in Peiraeus. He was acquitted of responsibility but found guilty of negligence because he did not return his dead body or his arms. He left with his army (who took their wives) and founded Salamis in Cyprus. *Diomedes was first thrown by a storm on the coast of Lycia where he was to be sacrificed to Ares by King Lycus. But Callirrhoe (the king's daughter) took pity upon him and assisted him in escaping. Then he accidentally landed in Attica at Phalerum. The Athenians (unaware that they were allies) attacked them. Many were killed and the Palladium was taken by Demophon. He finally landed at Argos where his wife Aegialia was committing adultery. In disgust, Diomedes left for Aetolia. According to Roman traditions he had some adventures and founded a colony in Italy. *Philoctetes (due to a sedition) was driven from his city and emigrated to Italy where he founded the cities of Petilia, Old Crimissa, and Chone, between Croton and Thurii. *For Homer's depiction, Idomeneus reached his house safe and sound. Another tradition was formed later where after the war, Idomeneus' ship hit a horrible storm. He promised Poseidon that he would sacrifice the first living thing he saw when he returned home if the god would save his ship and crew. The first living thing was his son whom Idomeneus duly sacrificed. The gods were angry at his murder of his own son and they sent a plague to Crete. His people sent him into exile to Calabria in Italy, and then Colophon in Asia Minor where he died. *Odysseus went through a lot of trials at sea before he could return home to Ithaca. The princess Cassandra of Troy was raped, Príamo died on his own altar and Hector's son was thrown from the top of the city's walls. The few people that ran away would try to meet with Aeneas not far away from the beaches. Troy was destroyed in the end and its famous harbor was also desecrated by the destruction of the Achaean ships that transported many Achaeans to the beaches of Troy. By the end of the war, the harbor was filled up with too many minerals that trade surrounding the area moved away. ''Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit The Lightning ThiefEdit While on the quest to find the Master Bolt, Percy asked Annabeth if the gods would split up the same way they did during the Trojan War, with Poseidon against Athena. The Titan's Curse''Edit When Percy Jackson meets Aphrodite in a white limo driven (or borrowed) by Ares, for the first time in The Titan's Curse, he is so surprised by her beauty that he is mouth-struck and can't speak. She politely asks him to hold up a mirror which he does for over a long time while he speaks with her. Aphrodite tells him that she is interested in him because she sees that he and Annabeth Chase are likely to love each other eventually. Percy asks why and she tells him that the Gods never saw a tragic love story for eons after the love of Helen of Troy and the TrojanParis before the Trojan War.